


Pick Your Poison

by smooth_operaptor



Series: whumptober [1]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Poisoning, Whumptober, honestly you should read this as pre-slash, waypoint xcom streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth_operaptor/pseuds/smooth_operaptor
Summary: How Harry chucked a gas grenade at his feet and got a medic bf out of it.





	Pick Your Poison

**Author's Note:**

> thanks Jude for inviting me to do this with you!!

Gas grenade: dramatic effect on organic enemies, slowing them and doing damage over time

Harry loaded the poison grenade in. There were Sectoids inside the UFO, he could _see_ them.

The angle didn’t work. 

The angle worked out to be much closer to his own damn feet than where it should have landed. Great. Now there was a room full of poison between them and the objective. An uncomfortable green poison. There was a waft of a smell like grass cuttings and he took a half-step back.

He chanced to look back at Alexei, who shrugged, but still send over his drone to defend him.

Didn’t do him a lot of good, though, when some kind of lime green cloud dude attacked him. It took a lot of fire from his teammates but still managed to knock him unconscious. He fell down into the mist.

He came to and his throat was burning. Harry rolled over onto all fours and coughed until his vision blurred. He sat back, away from the door, and took a few deep breaths. The robot cloud swarm was dealt with. Nobody had come over to help and he only seemed to have missed a few minutes at most. He cleared his throat and stood up.

A flash of purple energy shot out close to him. He gasped a lungful of poison on accident.

This was a shit position. Anything was better than this!

Headlong into the green cloud he went.

His eyes watered immediately, his skin started itching and his lungs stung. He hid behind a corner.

Goddammit! He couldn’t draw enough air with each breath! Everyone else was outside! No one could see him! Except for the enemy! Shit! Fuck! Breathe!

He was light-headed and there were pins and needles racing up his spine. Unsure if that was the poison or the panic. He slammed one hand against the wall, the other on his thigh and doubled over coughing again. Soon his abs hurt and he felt queasy. He fought down his gag reflex. Finally he could draw some shallow staccato breaths.

Still, he was frozen to his spot. A rabbit in the headlights. The gas cloud was directly in front of him. Advent beyond that.

Alexei’s drone whirred over to him. Its chirrups would surely give him away. He coughed. His chest felt too tight. Shouldn’t remove his armor. Still alone. Stuck. Something was burning.

This was horseshit! His one contribution couldn’t be a gas grenade that poisoned _him_ , barred his squad from completing the mission and now probably exploded everything!

A Sectoid dove into the cloud and promptly started to gargle. 

Well. This was alright.

A wall collapsed nearby. The gas cleared out. Harry moved up and shot the Sectoid in the head. Cam finished him off, it was glorious.

 

Alexei visited him in the infirmary later.

“I let the drone check the levels back there. You should be safe, but we have to keep you under observation for up to 48 hours.”

“No problem,” Harry grimaced, “Doing absolutely nothing seems to be my specialty.”

“Don’t be so hard on yerself. Could’ve been much worse. At least you’re still here.”

“Yeah? And when’s the next time I’m gonna freak out at the sight of poison like some scared little bunny?”

Alexei leaned back, overall much too happy behind his mourning mask.

“Shouldna said that.” Bastard’s grin was audible.

“Wha-“

“You’re Thumper now.”

“Jesus, no.”

“Either that or Poison. It’s your pick,” Alexei said altogether self-satisfied.


End file.
